doramonhindifandomcom_hi-20200215-history
Sharmee
Sharmee (シャミー, alternative spelling: Syami) is a female cat idol singer that appeared in the 24th movie. She is also one of Doraemon's love interests. Sharmee is voiced by Maki Kanai. Her singing voice is provided by Hitomi Shimatani. Story .]] Sharmee is a famous singer and idol that first appears when Doraemon and gang are having lunch at a restaurant. Doraemon quickly fells in love with her. He attempts to woo her with various presents along with a heart-shaped pendant and almost reveals that he is a robotic cat from the future if Nobita and Shizuka haven't stop him. Suddenly, a dog jumps down from the ceiling and steals the pendant from Sharmee which the gang then chases after him. When Doraemon returns to gave her back the pendant, Gian and Bulltaro informed him that Sharmee had already left. Sharmee, now seen as a cloaked figure(manga) or silhouette(movie), tells Nekojara that the "legendary robot cat" has appeared. Jara is excited as everything is going as he has planned. The next day, Sharmee is seen holding a concert at Nekojaland which Doraemon attends. Suddenly, the stage area crash down due to that Hachi and gang are drilling into the underground pathway through the sewer. Doraemon quickly rescues Sharmee and the group with his Mole Gloves and create a pathway to find an exit. The group then stumbles upon the secret lair under the amusement park where Jara's army are forcing the adult to contruct the Time Machine. They are, however, discovered by the guards and are subsequently captured. After the group is captured, the guards separate Doraemon and Sharmee from the others and took Doraemon to Nekojara. Jara then reveals his intention of going into the future and rule over humanity. Then, he holds Sharmee as a hostage and threatens to kill her by having a rollercoaster running over her if Doraemon don't agree to fix the Evolution Light. Doraemon, left with no choice, is force to do so. Nekojara then revealed that Sharmee is also one of his family line, which make her also one of Zubu descendant as well, and that the previous action was all an act. Heartbroken, Doraemon attempt to attack Jara but is struck down. He then order the guards to dispose of him but Sharmee intervene, suggesting that Doraemon is still of use. Agreeing with her, Nekojara then order the guards to lock Doraemon in the basement of the Time Machine. After that Jara reveals Sharmee his second plan: to steal all of the Norasium from the government and use them for the Time Machine's fuel. Sharmee is shocked as that mean the government's spaceship won't function and all the residents will die along with the earth's destruction. Jara said to her that only the Jara Family and his army's life is what he cared and that he hoped she won't betray him, which leaves Sharmee extremely horrified. After Doraemon escaped from the basement with the help of Lightning Sword Denkomaru, he come to battle with Jara but is beaten up and had his sword broken. As Jara is about to deal the final blow, Sharmee come in and told him that the machine process is now finished that they're ready to go to the future. Happily, Jara then order her to pull the control stick to start the Time Machine. As she is about to pull it, Sharmee proclaim that she can't do it as this will end many people lives. Angered, Jara pushes her away and attempt to pull it himself but is stopped by Doraemon. Jara then attempt to attack Doraemon but Sharmee use her body to block attack for him. Fueled with rage, Doraemon attacks Jara with the broken Denkomaru until Jara finally gave up. An injured Sharmee then apologizes to Doraemon for betraying his trust and hid from him about her heritage, but Doraemon doesn't mind and said that he truly love her. Doraemon then uses Bamboo Copter to escape the Time Machine along with Sharmee. Sharmee in seen once more in the finale saying goodbye Doraemon along with the rest of the residents. She later mentioned to hold a concert on the spaceship which Ichi and the gang attends. Comparison between manga and movie *Sharmee's hair is changed from straight to slightly curly. *While most of her outfit is similar, her earring and collar shape is changed. *In the movie, she has a ribbon on her tail. Trivia *Her name come from the word "Charm" and "Siamese Cat". *Another character has a similar name to her's, "Jarmie". ja:シャミー vi:Sami zh-tw:夏咪 Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Female